Becoming Them
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: The original New Directions (Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Rachel and Finn) are taken from their time and put into a future New York. Staying with an out and proud Kurt, and his husband, and members of the New Directions visiting to see the Time Travellers, it is enough to confuse anyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. _

**Becoming Them  
(1) Jumping Forward In Time**

Kurt Hummel sighed as he looked around the Choir Room. Finn Hudson was sitting as far away from the "losers" as he possibly could. Rachel Berry was sitting at the piano, working her voice. Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang were giggling over something on one of their phones. Artie had his headphones on and was moving his arms around in a dance. Kurt pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He started to type on his phone, ignoring everyone else in the room as they were ignoring him.

Mr Shue opened the door and walked in.

"Alright guys, I have a great ide..." Will's voice went quiet as he took in the empty room. Everyone's bags were there and two phones fell to the chairs.

Everything fell from Will's hands as he ran forward.

"Guys!" he called.

* * *

Black. That was all Kurt could see. Dark. There was no sound and there was no movement. Kurt himself could not even move. His limbs felt like dead weight. Suddenly Kurt felt breath enter his lungs and he gasped. He could move his limbs again. Kurt's eyelids flickered and he opened them, only to shut them again as the light went through his eyes and caused him a great deal of pain.

"..rt" a voice said, "Kurt, come on, you need to wake up. Kurt, you're really starting to scare us." Kurt groaned and he slowly opened his eyes again. Rachel was right in his face. Her hair was a mess and she had oxygen tubes coming from her nose and up around her ears.

"Oh, thank God, guys, he's finally awake" Rachel called to people over at the other side of the room. Kurt slowly sat up and saw that everyone else was standing at various parts of the room and Artie was sitting up in the hospital bed. They all wore hospital gowns and were being supplied oxygen. Kurt himself had a oxygen mask. He moved it away from his mouth and nose. Rachel grabbed his hand and made it let go of the mask, and she placed it back onto his face.

"You have to keep that on" she said.

"Wha' happen'?" Kurt muttered, his voice cracking.

"We don't know" said Artie, "we just woke up here. A Doctor comes in every hour. We've been here around two days. Rachel had the guts to ask what was wrong with you and they only said that you were hit worst with the impact but they wouldn't tell us anything else."

Kurt groaned.

"We are all freaking, like a lot, freaking out. They had locked all the curtains to the walls so that we can't open them, the door is locked" Finn started to pace and Kurt felt light headed. He closed his eyes again until he felt like he had regained control of his bearings.

He opened his eyes again and he slowly pulled himself into sitting position. Rachel made herself comfortable on his bed where he feet were laying.

The sound of a key in a lock echoed throughout the room and the door to the hospital room opened and two people walked in.

One was obviously a Doctor, you could tell by the white labcoat and the folder he held in his hands. He had blonde, sandy hair and blue eyes, was average weight for his tallish height. He smiled at each of them and quickly walked over to Kurt to check him over.

The second man wore a black suit with white shirt and no tie. He had black glasses on and a ear piece in. His hair was short and neat.

"I'm sure you have questions" said the second man, "and I am here to answer them."

He grabbed a chair and pulled it to sit between Artie and Kurt's beds. Finn, Mercedes and Tina sat among the two beds.

"What happened to us?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, to each of you. There was a blast, explosion like effect. And you were all injured in different ways. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang landed on their stomach so all that happened to them were bruises on their stomach and chests. Arthur Abrams lost his chair but landed on Finn Hudson which gave him internal injuries, and protected Mr Abrams. Kurt Hummel however, landed on his head which gave him brain bruising, but it seems to have calmed down in the past two weeks."

"Where are we, and who are you?" asked Artie.

"My name is Agent D, and you are in New York" said the man. Kurt glanced at the Doctor working on him, who was pressing his thumbs onto parts of his head.

"How did we end up in New York? We were just sitting in a school in Ohio" said Kurt.

"You somehow ended up travelling through time. We are trying to figure out to get you all home but until then, we have contacted the future version of Kurt Hummel and he has agreed to let you all stay at his house. His brother will be picked you up tomorrow" said Agent, "and I will be in contact with all of you."

"I don't have a brother" said Kurt, his face pale from the information that they had ended up out of their time.

"Kurt lives in New York?" Rachel asked, throwing Kurt a jealous look.

"Yes, and the record says that the person collected you will be his Step-Brother" said Agent D, "I will return tomorrow." He and the Doctor left.

"We are in the future?" said Artie.

"We'll be staying with Kurt?" said Mercedes.

"Kurt lives in New York?" asked Rachel.

Kurt was just sitting on the bed, the mask back over his face, eyes wide.

"It's not possible, is it?" said Finn, "time travel can't just happen, can it?"

"I..I..I...don...t...know" stuttered Tina.

The New Directions just stared at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sighed from where he sat on the bed. They had all been given jeans, a plain t-shirt, hoodie and trainers. Artie had also been given a wheelchair. Agent D walked in and smiled at them all.

"He's here to take you to Mr Hummel's" said Agent D and he grabbed the back of Artie's wheelchair and wheeled them to the waiting room. A man was standing there on the floor, he was facing away from them, on the phone.

"Mr Hudson" said Agent D and the man turned and everyone's mouths dropped when they saw that it was an older Finn Hudson, in a suit and a wedding ring. He waved at Agent D before he whispered an love you and goodbye and hung up the phone.

Finn stood in front of them awkwardly. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and stared at them.

"Okay, **Mr Hudson**, you've just to take them to your brothers house. Do not let them talk to anyone unless its Kurt" said Agent D.

**Finn** just nodded. He stared at each of them, himself mostly.

"I'm sorry, I want proof" said Rachel stamping her foot.

"What proof?" asked **Finn**, "aren't I proof enough?" Rachel stared at him.

"You better leave" said Agent D. He nodded to **Finn** again. **Finn** grabbed the back of Artie's wheelchair and lead them all out.

The others followed behind him as he took them to the car, a seven seater. He placed Artie's wheelchair in the large boot and carried the man himself into the car, to sit in between Tina and Finn. Kurt and Mercedes sat at the very back and Rachel sat in the front passenger seat.

"So, future Finn, you married?" asked Rachel as the car pulled out of its parking space.

"Yep" answered **Finn**, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You gonna tell us who?" asked Mercedes.

"Nope, she asked me not to."

The rest of the car journey was silent as the time travelers fidgeted with their clothes as the older Finn drove.

Soon enough they pulled up in front of a large apartment building.

"Wait, I live here?" asked Kurt, eyes drawing right to the very top of the building.

"Yep, c'mon" said **Finn**, he climbed out of the drivers seat and made his way round to the boot to get the wheelchair out.

Everyone climbed out of the car, Finn helping Artie into his wheelchair, and the group walked into the foyer of the building.

Inside the foyer, next to the mail boxes and his back turned to them, stood a man. He had his back turned to them. Curly hair covered most of the back of his neck and some of it had little bit of gel in it. He was flipping through the letters, muttering under his breath.

"Hey, little brother" said **Finn**, handing the handles of the wheelchair to Rachel and grabbing the stranger around his waist and lifting him up into the air, causing him to drop the letters he had held in his arms.

"Finn!" yelled the man, "what did I tell you about lifting me up?" **Finn** only laughed. He lowered the man back onto the ground and turned to face him. Kurt felt his breath freeze in his lungs.

"Finn Hudson, you have been told numerous times that under no circumstances, are you allowed to lift me up, by your entire family in fact" said the stranger, poking a finger into **Finn's** chest, who only smiled in return.

"What about if you were about to be hit by a car?" asked **Finn**. The stranger only groaned and turned away from Finn, picking up the letters.

"We have had this argument so many times, I have started to feel really tried when we have it, so I am going to stop. He's waiting for you all upstairs" said the stranger. He walked over to the lift and pressed a button to summon it to the ground floor.

Everyone piled on, the time travellers still in a state of shock. Kurt found he could breathe again.

The ride up to the 10th floor was a quiet one, with a occasional cough. Once they arrived at the floor they needed to, and the stranger pushed Artie's chair out and everyone followed. They made their way to a door at the end of the corridor which was marked 221.

The stranger inserted his key, and they all entered.

Kurt could see his own design in the living room and kitchen, which seemed to be the only rooms he could see at the moment. There were two doors leading away from it, which he assumed was a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Just take a seat while I make coffee" said the stranger who entered the kitchen area of the wide room and the sound of a kettle was heard. One of the doors opened and Rachel just caught a glimpse of another small corridor before her attention was on the man who had joined them.

It was obvious that it was Kurt but he was wearing weird coloured jeans (a bright red), a white top with a black vest top over the top. His feet only wore black socks. His hair was sticking right up into the air and he had seemed to lost the baby fat that has clung to him.

"Hi" he said cheerfully, still sounding the same and he walked over the kitchen, aware that he was being watching, grabbed a cup from the stranger, who had held one out, walked back to the chairs and took a seat on the love seat. The stranger sat down next to him.

"So, you guys got any questions?" asked **Kurt**. The time travellers looked at each other.

"I'll start" said Rachel who sat up straighter so she could seem important in the eyes of what she saw as a wealthy opponent.

"Who is that?" asked Rachel and she pointed to the stranger. **Kurt **faced him.

"You didn't even tell them who you are" he said, slapping his shoulder.

"I don't want mini you having an heart attack. From the way you looked, I'd say you were still in the closet" said the stranger, pointing to Kurt. All the time travellers looked at their Kurt, who sank into the couch.

"You're gay?" asked Finn, starting to look a little uncomfortable. **Kurt **rolled his eyes.

"No, wait, I come out?" asked Kurt.

"Oh yeah. First you tell Mercedes, then you tell Dad then everyone slowly starts to find that the rumours are true" said **Kurt. **

"But that doesn't answer my question" snapped Rachel. She eyed up the stranger.

"Stop checking out my husband" said **Kurt. **The stranger laughed.

"Kurt, I've been there and got the T-shirt. Women aren't for me" said the stranger, laying a hand onto Kurt's knee.

"Husband, but gay m...marriage is i..illegal" said Tina.

"Tina, stop stuttering, we know it's a fake" said the stranger. Tina nodded with a light blush.

"Moving on from that, back to my question" said Rachel. The stranger stood up, told Rachel to stand up and grabbed her hand in a handshake.

"Name's Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to re-meet you. Sadly, no drunk snogging this time"** Kurt **laughed as Blaine sat down.

"Blaine Anderson. So that would make you Kurt Anderson?" asked Artie.

"Why on earth does everyone assume I'm a girl in this relationship. Last time I check, I'm male. So, my name is Kurt Hummel" sighed **Kurt. **

"But what about if you get kids?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh my Gaga, they travel to the future and all they want to care about is my love life" **Kurt **covered his eyes with his hands.

"A friend is carrying our child for us. If it's a boy, they'll be called Andy Hummel. If it's a girl, her name will be Elizabeath Anderson-Hummel" said Blaine, with a proud smile.

"Kurt, I am honoured that you picked me to carry ... "Rachel started but **Kurt **interrupted her.

"You aren't our surrogate" **he **told her.

"Who is?" she asked, insulted, although Kurt looked a little relieved.

"Quinn" said Blaine.

"Quinn?" asked Finn, "as in Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah" nodded **Kurt. **

"Why would she do that?" asked Artie.

"Because she's our friend" said Blaine.

"What?" yelled Mercedes.

"Yeah, we've been friends since they all joined Glee club" said **Kurt. **

"Since who all joined the Glee club?" asked Rachel, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

**Kurt **and **Finn **looked at each other.


End file.
